


Orc's Geas

by Polkiuj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkiuj/pseuds/Polkiuj
Summary: The orc Dhuzakk had planned to capture a human. Now he is the human's slave, and he has no idea how horrible a slave's life can become.This is a spinn-off continuation. I recommend you read the fic that inspired this one first for context.Read the tags. This story is not for everyone.





	Orc's Geas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightning in a Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347617) by [Devin Cage (shiny_silver_socks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Devin%20Cage). 



Malcolm was very happy with his newly acquired pet. Dhuzakk's broad-muscled back made for a very comfortable seat by the campfire once they had stopped for the evening.

The fierce orc warrior's mind had barely been able to put up any resistance to Malcolm’s Control Spell, and once he'd gotten the the Thrall Collar around Dhuzakk’s neck it was over.

The Thrall Collar was of his own creation. Imbued with just about every spell Malcolm knew about mind control; Dhuzakk would never be free.

The small twinge of sympathy Malcolm felt for his new slave had quickly been extinguished by the knowledge that Dhuzakk would have done much the same to him.

Really, Malcolm was doing the world a favor by taking control of this savage beast. Who knew how many innocent people had suffered because of this orc. Not to mention all the potential future victims if Malcolm was to release the orc and let Dhuzakk go back to his old raiding ways.

No. Malcolm had no regrets. This was for the best.

Dhuzakk had been remarkably docile ever since Malcolm fucked his ass full of cum earlier that day. He'd expected a bit more resistance due to that infamous orcish spirit but maybe his pet was still in shock.

Dhuzakk was shocked by how much he was enjoying serving his new master. He couldn't tell how much of that was due to the magic, but he didn't want to believe it was anything but.

Not that it mattered to Malcolm. Reluctant or not, the orc couldn't disobey his master.

“You will wake me if something approaches camp, pet.” Malcolm ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Dhuzakk grunted, feeling so honored to serve the small human both as guard and seat for the night.

With that, Malcolm settled down under his blanket and fell asleep quickly, musing over how uncomfortable his pet must be, laying naked, face first onto the cold ground under him.

Come morning, Malcolm slept better than he had in a long time. Dreaming of all the delicious fun he would have with his new pet.

Dhuzakk on the other hand did not sleep that night. Too focused on keeping watch without moving around too much under the weight of his master.

……

After thoroughly fucking his needy pet in the morning and then letting it lick up his cum for breakfast while Malcolm enjoyed his traveling rations, they were off again.

Though Dhuzakk was tired from the lack of sleep he would be able to push on for a few more days without too much trouble.

With any luck they would reach the town of Grenslope by mid-day, if Malcolm was reading his map correctly. Assuming no further unforeseen interruptions along the way, of course.

In the time since Malcolm had claimed his pet he'd carefully studied the orc’s body:  
Handsome enough, in an unrefined, wild orcish way, despite the prominent tusks.  
Not the biggest specimen he'd ever come across, barely standing over seven feet tall.  
Plenty of body hair, though that would have to go as soon as possible since no pet of his could be allowed to look like a an unwashed animal.

……

When the city gates of Grenslope finally came into view Malcolm realized he had forgotten about his pet's state of undress. He doubted many townspeople would appreciate the amount of green skin on display. More importantly though, the town guards weren't likely to relish the thought of a raiding orc waltzing right through their gates unrestrained.

Dhuzakk, for his part, was eyeing the city nervously, a bad feeling sitting heavy in his gut; he would not have a good time in this human keep. He knew.

Mind made up, however, Malcolm called a halt to their progress and went to work conjuring up some rope to tie Dhuzakk's arms behind his back and use as a rudimentary leash. Dhuzakk looked uneasy with the new restraints but knew better than to try and fight or protest. The rope harness hooked onto the collar and pulled his slave’s wrists uncomfortably high, while a plain loincloth would do to cover the pet's cumbersome parts for now.

Satisfied, Malcolm tugged on the leash and approached the city gates, Dhuzakk stumbling after his master.

“Halt!” Cried the guard captain in Trade Tongue when Malcolm was just a few steps away. “Who are you, and why do you bring an orc to this city?” The whole group of five armored humans had their hands on their weapons, while their grizzled leader was already pointing a blade at Dhuzakk.

Malcolm merely tightened his hold on the leash. “My name, good sir, is Malcolm Whittlebane. Wizard of the sixth circle,” Malcolm proclaimed, enjoying how the guards’ faces turned shock-pale. “And this is my newly acquired pet,” he continued, gesturing to Dhuzakk, before switching to orcish and tugged on the leash. “Kneel, Slave!”

The big orc fell to his knees like his strings had been cut, looking back up at Malcolm with trepidation.

“As you can see, this beast is completely under my control.”

“I...that is...well you-” the captain stammered, lost for words to what they were all seeing before Malcolm interrupted him with a sly grin.

“Perhaps you would like a demonstration?” asked before switching language to address Dhuzakk. “Slave, crawl to them. Beg for their leave to enter the city.”

“No! No, please, Master! I-Aaarrggh!” Dhuzakk tried to protest in orcish before the punishment pain struck like a vice to his heart and brought Dhuzakk’s already kneeling form, face first, to the ground.

“Crawl,” the word from Dhuzakk’s master brought a new wave of pain to the once proud orc warrior along with a compulsion Dhuzakk couldn't hope to resist.

Unable to use his arms, back-bound as Dhuzakk still was, the orc could do nothing but writhe and squirm towards the guards, whimpering all the way as the road-dirt quickly covered his face and front.

The guards just stood there figuratively spellbound at the sight of one of the city's enemies brought so low.

“Please, sirs. Let me enter. I-ah!...I'll be a-a-a good Slave, sirs,” Dhuzakk pleaded in orcish up at the guard leader, tears threatening to breaking through.

When the guards didn't say anything Malcolm gave another order. “Prove it. Kiss his feet, Slave! Lick the mud from those boots!”

The shaken orc pushed forward the last couple of inches but hesitated, mouth hovering over the toe of the guard leader's sturdy but well-worn leather boots. Just as Malcolm was about to issue another punishment, the incantation ready behind his lips, the guard captain spoke up.

“No...Wait. I mean just look at how dirty it is,” he said. At first hesitant but quickly growing cruel. “Who knows what filth this beast might drag into our city.”

Approving of where this was headed, Malcolm said “How about I leave my pet in your capable hands for now. Just to inspect it and make sure everything is in order.”

The guards picked up on his meaning, grinning hungrily down at the quivering, prone figure, all of them slowly stepping up to surround Dhuzakk who craned his head back to look at Malcolm in beseeching confusion.

“Master! Please don't-Aaaarrrrggggg!” the orc bellowed as the pain returned twice as powerful for daring to speak out of turn. The greenskin tried curling up into a ball of agony but was stopped by a boot against the back of his neck, pressing his face back down into the ground.

“Please,” Malcolm urged the guards in the common tongue. “Feel free to be as thorough as you want with my slave. I'll come back to collect it once I'm done with my business for the day.”

“Very well. We'll take it to the barracks. You can come there to pick up your property later,” the captain agreed.

Dhuzakk merely whimpered, though unable to understand the words he did not like the tones of their voices.

“Oh. And before I forget. Should the slave resist you in any way or otherwise misbehave just say the the word ‘bhuvok’ and it will go pliant for a moment or two,” Malcolm said, making it so with his magic.

Dhuzakk just stared back at him, betrayed and fearful. Was Master selling him to these armed humans? Dhuzakk did not understand anything other than that one word of orcish.

Malcolm smirked as he walked through the city gates while the guards strong-armed Dhuzakk to his feet and marched him away to the side by the leash

\------

“Now what are we going going to do with you first?” the captain asked rhetorically once the dungeon cell door had been locked with the orc and all the other guards from the gates inside.

The dark stonewalled room had become quite crowded, and the various torture implements took up whatever space was left.

Dhuzakk looked around in a panic, still restrained and helpless, searching for another way out of this hellish place. He had to get back to Master as fast as possible. He remembered the fever haze of Need from that morning. Master's words came back to Dhuzakk; he would get sick and die if he couldn't get back to Master, the magic that bound Dhuzakk to Master would ensure it.

“I know,” the captain continued gleefully. “Let's string you up nice and tight first. ‘wouldn't want you getting hurt. Unintentionally that is.”

Two guards grabbed a hold of Dhuzakk’s bulging arms while a third made quick work of the rope at the back with a dagger.

Dhuzakk struggled once his arms were free, but the captain just said the word “bhuvoc” and the orc slave slumped in defeat as his body betrayed him.

“Heavy,” one of the guards grunted as they hoisted Dhuzakk up against a suspended steel-bar frame. Four Wrought-iron shackles locked Dhuzakk's thick green limbs to the corners of the frame, stretching the orc’s body spread eagle in the air, vulnerable and exposed.

Dhuzakk couldn't understand what just happened. The human just told Dhuzakk to bhuvok and Dhuzakk obeyed. Was it just the magic or did Dhuzakk really want to bhuvok?

“P-please, sirs. Let m-MMMHHPMMM!” Dhuzakk tried to beg before one guard reached from behind him and slipped a wide bit-gag between his tusks and strapped it in place tightly behind his neck, putting a stop to any intelligible speech Dhuzakk might attempt. 

“Good job,” the captain said. “I was growing tired of the beast's incessant yapping.”

Shaking his head from side to side in vain hope of dislodging the bar of leather wrapped wood in his mouth Dhuzakk bucked and strained against his bonds, terror biting deep in his chest when all it accomplished was sending him rocking on the chains from the ceiling.

A forceful jab to the gut put a stop to that. Gasping and heaving, Dhuzakk did not see the next strike. The cruel studded knuckles on the captain's plate gloves left tiny bleeding marks all over Dhuzakk's abdomen that quickly grew bruised as the hits kept raining in.

“That's for my wife, you filthy green skin!...And My mother!...And my father!...And my brother!...

Dhuzakk still couldn't understand what the human was screaming, but he heard the rage and pain loud and clear. Pain the human now wanted to take out on Dhuzakk.

When you were angry over something, like losing a bet or missing a kill on the hunt, you could fuck a slave to feel better if you had one, but if the slave was no good for fucking you could beat it instead. Dhuzakk had seen his fellow warriors do so often enough. 

Was this his fate? Had Dhuzakk been such a bad slave that Master gave him to these human warriors to beat and hurt until he died? Dhuzakk prayed that was not the case, prayed Master would come rescue him.

In the next moment Dhuzakk felt a new pain --overpowering the treatment of his tender front-- slicing like a blade across his back. 

Dhuzakk roared. 

Not a powerful roar. Not like you roared on the battlefield to announce your superiority. This roar was weak and too high with frightened warbling. Brought forth by pain rather than rage.  
A call for mercy.

A slave’s roar.

And then the slicing agony came again. Crossing over the previous line and burning like hot coal where they met.

On the third strike Dhuzakk actually managed to catch the cracking sound of the whip, dragging behind the sensation of his flesh splitting apart.

The captain hadn't stopped hitting the orc slave, had just grinned and nodded when one of his lieutenants picked up the single-tail-barbed whip.

“And that's for the recruits who lost their lives defending the people last year when you fucking animals tried sacking the city!” the lieutenant gasped, tears in his eyes and stuck again.

And on and on it went. Dhuzakk quickly lost track of time. He was barely conscious when the human guards dragged his limp body out of the cell and into the dusk light of evening sky and dropped him to the cobblestone street.

“I trust your inspection went well?” Dhuzakk heard his Master’s voice, though he didn't understand the human words. Relief and joy rushed through Dhuzakk's aching body. Had Master really come back to rescue him? Or was it just his fuzzy mind playing tricks?

“Yes, most satisfactory, sir.” Dhuzakk flinched at the voice of the guard captain. He tried to crawl towards the sound of his Master.

“Stay!” Master barked in orcish. “You're so filthy, slave. I don’t want you to touch me.” Dhuzakk cowered at the admonishment.

He wanted nothing more than to curl around his Master's feet where he would be safe from the angry humans. But he stayed where he'd been ordered, not even daring to make a sound as the conversation continued above him like he wasn't even there.

“I trust it behaved in my absence,” Master said in human tongue.

“Yes. For the most part, master wizard. We only had to use the magic word you gave us once,” the guard captain answered in kind with dark amusement.

“Really. You don't say?” Dhuzakk felt his Master’s hard attention shift back to him for a moment before one of Master's boots pressed down on the back of Dhuzakk’s head. “Well then. I guess I better stable my pet before it gets too late so I can catch some sleep. Have a nice evening.”

A leach hooked onto Dhuzakk’s collar before the boot let up, the cobblestone gnashing horribly against Dhuzakk’s tusks. 

With a tug on the collar Dhuzakk’s Master instructed him to crawl, and Dhuzakk obeyed, happy get away from his tormentors.

Master took Dhuzakk to a very fancy looking inn but left him hogtied in the stable hay with more of the conjured rope. Not a care was given to his many hurts.

When Dhuzakk cried out in protest Master merely snapped his fingers from the doorway and a big pecker-gag appeared in Dhuzakk’s mouth to silence him.

“I will come get you in the morning,” Master assured him. “While you were enjoying the guards hospitality I was making arrangements. So I expect you to be well rested and on your best behavior for your first appointment with the barber.”

Dhuzakk keened miserably after his Master left. The hay prickled and itched, the air was turning colder by the minute now that the sun was down, the bonds were already cramping his muscles, the gag choked if he didn't breathe very carefully. But more than anything Dhuzakk needed his Master's cum.

Sleep did not come easily for Dhuzakk that night. And what rest he did get was short and intermittent with pain. Just like most of his life as a slave.


End file.
